Make It Stop
by DarkJuliet
Summary: A series of oneshots based on fanart of Beyond Birthday. Some yaoi, some gore, some just randomness. Be forewarned, but if you don't agree im sorry. Flames will be ignored. I don't own any of the fanart or characters.
1. Chapter 1

**DarkJuliet: I got this idea from WolfBoyJeff, she's a good friend of mine, to use a picture to write a short oneshot. It seemed cool so I**

**gave it a shot. These are all based off of pictures I found online. I own none of them, and they are all AWESOME! I am still a firm believer**

**that Beyond needs more fanart. Anyway, I don't own Beyond, Death Note, or any pictures used as inspiration. I don't know A's real name,**

**so I named him Alexei when he shows up. BxA all the way. 3 Warnings: graphic violence, murder, boyxboy, gore, horror, etc. Enjoy.**

**Message In A Bottle**

"Do you think anyone will find it? Beyond asked, holding the bottle up to the sunlight.

Alexei smiled,

"Yep and i bet they'll send back a reply." he assured. Beyond returned the smile and then went back to looking at his note, safely sealed

in a glass bottle.

Alexei, A, watched as his friend tossed the bottle into the ocean, and they stood together as the waves caught it and carried it away.

Alexei took a deep breath, completely at peace. He sat on the edge of the dock and smiled as Beyond sat beside him.

"What did you write?" he asked.

Beyond reached out and intertwined their fingers.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Then why did we...?" Alexei asked confused.

"I just wanted an excuse for you to come with me, to the beach, alone."

"Beyond?" Alexei's cheeks burned with a dusty blush.

Beyond leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Alexei's.

"If I have you, I don't need anyone else."

**A Touch of Death**

Every night they came, surprisingly gentle, considering who they were: Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash.

Beyond's victims. One would assume vengenance was their goal. Instead they were sweet, loving, and affectionate,... everything Beyond wanted in his life.

Now, as his heart began to break for the final time, he lay back. Those skeletal hands carressed him, their haunting voices sung to him.

"Its' time. Your time. Come with us."

Beyond began to follow, but he hesistated.

"Where is he?" he asked, as the caresses continued.

"Follow us, he's this way."

Beyond stood, looking down to see his body, his sanguine eyes open, but dim.

"Is he really there?"

"Yes." They assured, appearing completely to him now, just as they were in life. They surrounded him, calling, urging, pulling.

"Okay.. lead the way. Take me to him... I'm coming, A."

**Bathtime**

_'They're so... cute.'_ Beyond thought, eyeing the bathtoys with a childlike wonder.

The ducks floated on the surface of the steaming water, completely identical in every detail except... one had red eyes, the other had gray.

Beyond moved them around, gently blowing bubbles in the water as he played.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Beyond, are you almost done!"

"Not yet, Roger!" Beyond called back.

"If you stay in much longer, you'll overheat!"

Beyond rolled his eyes,

"Alright, I'm getting out then!"

He stood up, placing the ducks side by side, before wrapping a towel around his waist.

He reached for the door handle, but stopped.

The ducks watched him, curiously.

He set them in a line again, but this time, he set the red-eyed duck ahead of the gray-eyed duck.

_'Someday, that'll be the way things go for me.'_

**Burial**

"No. N. No. He's mine! Only mine! You promised me, A! You promised..."

Beyond worked faster, shoveling away the dirt that covered his lover, until the shovel struck wood.

"Only mine. Forever, remember? Do you remember, A?"

Beyond forced the coffin open, and smiled through his tears as he looked down at his love. Alexei looked so peaceful... he could have been sleeping...

But he would never wake up, he would be stuck in a pine box, wearing his best suit, forever.

"First, we have to get you out of that horrible suit."

Beyond changed A into his (A's) favorite outfit, before picking him up and laying him outside the grave.

Next came the hard part.

Beyond picked Alexei up, bridal style, and carried him away. Somehow, rigor mortis hadn't set in yet. A was so light and limp, could he _really _be dead?

Beyond carried him deep into the woods, to the small clearing that had seen them when they "sealed" their relationship.

It took little work to dig a new grave for A.

"Don't worry, love, I'll be by to visit you every night." Beyond promised, zipping A up in a black bodybag. He was fighting tears as he lay his lover in

the damp ground.

He refilled the grave, talking to A as he did. When he was done, he sat on top of the grave, sticking the shovel in the freshly disturbed earth. He brought

his knees to his chest and gave itno the tears that had been threatening to spill all night.

"Why A? Why did you leave? You promised me, forever... you promised!" he sobbed.

But A was gone, and Beyond had been left alone. He sobbed violently over his lover's grave.

**Doll**

The cool, purple silk of the dress, the flawless, porcelian skin...

"Why did someone abandon you?" Beyond asked, picking up the doll.

Hidden away in the Wammy House attic, the doll had not seen anything other then the top of the moth-eaten trunk it had been secreted away to.

Dust covered its pale face and a mouse had made a nice meal out of the bottom hem of the dress. Beyond used the bottom of his shirt to gently clean the

dust away from the doll's face.

The doll was perfect in every way, except it's face.

Most dolls were cherubic little girls with sparkling blue eyes and a head of golden ringlet curls. But this doll's face was a skull. It grinned up

at him, its single, red eye gleaming in the shafts of dusty light.

_'We're the same,'_ it seemed to say. _'Misunderstood by everyone else.'_

Beyond held the doll gently, his long fingers cradling it delicately. This doll was something to be treasured, to be loved.

"Don't worry," he comforted. "You don't have to stay locked up anymore."

"Beyond, must you keep that... _thing_!"

Beyond glanced sideways at Roger and held the doll, _his_ doll, closer.

"We're the same. Birds of the feather, flock together."

"Beyond... It's a doll."

Beyond gave Roger a curt glare, holding his doll closer. Roger shivered and left the room. Beyond looked down at the doll in his arms.

"Ignore him."

**Caged**

"I hope you know, I _will_ kill you when I get out of here."  
>Beyond glared at Roger through the bars of his cage. He sat up, his bare foot knocking against the battered, metal tray that held a glass of water<p>

and a couple slices of bread.

His clothes were in really bad shape, their tattered remains hanging off of his lean frame. If he didn't get out soon, he would start losing weight.

"The only problem with that is this: You're not getting out." Roger replied, leaning against a nearby wall, casually. "You are to be imprisoned

for life, like the psychopath you are."

Roger smirked as he continued.

"You know, I guess I was wrong about you and A. I believed you two had the ability to succede L, but I was wrong. No one who is stupid enough to

kill himself could ever hope to live up to L. And you? Caught, caged, and it was so easy."

Beyond's cocky smirks and malicous glee were replaced with a buring hatred. But Roger continued poking the proverbial bear.

Beyond wanted blood, and he wanted it _now_. A deadly vengenance burned in his blood-red eys.

_'If looks could kill.' _ Roger thought. If they could, Roger would have been dead long ago.

_'But they can't and neither can he... now._' Roger chuckled to himself.

"You're just a wolf in a cage, as harmless as an animal in a zoo."

"Oh Roger... catching a killer is one thing, but _keeping _him is another matter entirely."

Roger turned, his eyes meeting Beyond's crimson irises.

"H-h-how... how did you..."

"Did you really think a puny cage like that would hold me long?"

Beyond smirked, he had a promise to keep.

**Angel of Blood**

Cleaning up was the worst part, but Beyond could not stand a mess. So before he could think, he was on his knees, scrubbing blood off

the floor with a toothbrush.

"Uhn..." the corpse beside him groaned, moving slightly. Beyond cocked his head, guess it wasn't as dead as he had thought.

The sanguine-eyed killer leaned back against the wall, mentally noting the slpashes of blood on either side that he would have to clean. The

knife he had used sat beside him; its silvery blade, stained with sticky crimson, gleamed hungerily in the dim moonlight, eager to finish what it

started.

Beyond picked up the impatient blade, examining it. The knife sang for blood, for death...

The victim looked up, hazy and weak from blood loss, and through his fevered mind, thought himself in hell.

Where else would someone find an angel whose wings and halo were made from blood?

No demon could be so cruel, and as the victim's fuzzy vision dimmed, the angel smirked, his bloody eyes glowing.

The Angel of Blood was the last thing the victim saw before the gleaming blade drew out the life it craved.

**Behind You**

Roger looked around, exasperated,

"B! You've made a mess!" he scolded, irritated.

Beyond turned in his chair to look at the man behind him. His gaze was lazy apathetic, no emotion could be seen. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand

while chewing the thumb of the other.

Papers littered the floor, some crumpled, some not. An empty jar also graced the floor, and Roger assumed it had once held strawberry jam.

But when Beyond had turned, Roger's concern for the messy room faded. His attention turned to the complete lack of emotion. His attention turned to the

complete lack of emotion from the, usually lively, B.

"You're not the one I want to see," Beyond said, his voice monotonous. He turned back around, focusing on nothing.

"A is dead! He killed himself! No matter how many times you turn around, he will never be behind you." Roger snapped, tired of the lack of interest Beyond was showing.

After all, Beyond would be the one replacing L now, should something happen to the genius.

But Roger's harsh words did nothing, as though Beyond had forgotten how to feel. So Roger sighed and left, giving up on Beyond.

Beyond turned back around when he heard the door close. His cheeks freshly stained with tears.

He gathered his knees, pulling them close to his chest.

"You're wrong, Roger. One day... A _will_ be there, right behind me... because he promised. He promised he would never leave me."

**Cherry Blossoms**

Blood, so much blood, Beyond was covered with it. So he stepped into the clear pool of water.

A cherry blossom tree in full bloom, perfumed the cool night, and the pool reflected the stars against a dark backdrop of sky and the pink blossoms above it.

It rippled as Beyond sank into the water.

He knew the blood would never really wash away. It may dissapear from his skin, or his clothes, but it had stained much deeper now.

Now, it tainted the crystalline water, marred the perfect pink of the cherry blossoms that fell to rest on the delicate surface of the pool.

Beyond looked away for a moment, before returning his gaze to the image before him. Bloody, unforgivable, his reflection told the truth, but it was seen through an unstable

mirror.

He reached out to touch his image in the water, but it rippled away.

That image was so easy to distort.

**Childhood Fate**

"Who are you?"

"Backup."

"I'm Alpha."

The small children shook hands, smiling.

When Backup got his hadn back he resumed eating from the half-full jar of strawberry jam. He ate slowly, staring, curiously, at the numbers above Alpha's head. They seemed...

smaller than most children had.

"Why are your numbers different?" he asked, hoping for an explanation.

"What?"

"Your numbers, there's less of them than usual." Backup's large, red eyes blinked innocently.

Alpha laughed,

"You're weird." he said.

Backup looked away, sadly. He was used to hearing the other kids tease him, but it still hurt.

"Let's be friends." Alpha held out his hand.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Alpha smiled.

Backup smiled and back and took Alpha's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**DarkJuliet: Here's chapter two of **_**Make It Stop**_** and I'd like to thank the readers XD Same warnings and disclaimers as the previous chapter.**

**I'll Be With You Forever**

Beyond hurried quickly through the empty tunnels. He had to get to Alexei fast, or he would lose the only person he loved. His feet picked up the pace, despite his injured leg's protests.

The two had been out on a date (their first) when they had been jumped.

Five guys showed up out of nowhere, and Beyond had been knocked unconcious after a good beating. His leg hurt like a bitch, but it didn't matter, he had to get to Alexei.

"BEYOND!" the name echoed through the abandoned building.

Beyond glanced around and picked up the first weapon he saw, an old, rusty pick ax. He would make them pay for any pain they caused his Alexei.

It didn't take long to find them, and the sight that greeted him was something he never wanted to see again. Alexei was trying, desprately, to fight free of their grip, but he wasn't doing so well against five guys. His shirt had been torn open and now the

attackers were pulling at his pants.

Beyond's grip tightened on the handle of the pick ax, and he was glad he had worn his black gloves. He ground his teeth together as rage began to bubble and boil deep within him. How dare they touch _his_ Alexei?

A watched in a mix of horror and relief as Beyond defended him. Blood splattered the walls and ran like rivers along the cracked, concrete floors. Screams echoed through the abandoned hallways, as the men pleaded for their lives.

Beyond turned back to Alexei, somehow completely clean, but blood dripped from the pick ax. He dropped the tool and knelt beside the frightened A.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gently. He cupped Alexei's cheek with a delicate touch and his eyes were filled with affection and concern. Alexei almost forgot the scene of murderous brutality he had just witnessed.

"I-I'm fine." he assured. "You saved me."

"I'd never let someone hurt you." Beyond promised.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Then... I'll never leave you. I'll be with you forever."

**Regrets**

Beyond Birthday had done many things in his lifetime. Some would dub him evil, or insane, or both... But Beyond was above them. He saw the world through eyes that weren't really his.

He was still, only human. And like all humans... he regretted much.

He did not regret his "murders" because those three were supposed to die. Their lifespans had run their toll.

He did regret though.

"Have you ever watched the lifespan of your lover whittle away to nothing?" he asked the darkness surrounding him. He didn't expect an answer.

"If you could see their life... would you try to save them? Or would you let fate run its course?" He rested his head on his knees.

_'Should I have done more? If I had tried to stop him, would he still be here, be beside me? Or would he have died no matter what I did?'_

These thoughts haunted Beyond, constantly nagging at him, he had to know, if he had tried, would fate surrender?

Beyond was only human, but he wished he was more... because if you're more than human, wouldn't you know more? If he was more than human, would he still have these questions eating at him day and night?

He lay back in the dark and asked again,

"Have you ever watched the person you love die?"

**New Shinigami**

When humans die, they go to heaven or hell, depending on the way they lived. Every once in awhile, an exception is made. When a human has been neither good, nor evil, they go somewhere else. The Shinigami Realm. How else would shinigami be created?

To wake up, and no longer be a human soul is disorienting, confusing, scary... but most adjust rather well.

Beyond woke up, in the Realm of the Shinigami, and he knew exactly what was going on. He also knew, that he should go to see the Shinigami King. He needed his Death Note.

"Look at what we have here, a newbie." the King greeted with his creepily happy smile. Beyond cocked his head to one side, but bowed respectfully.

He remained silent.

"Well, what's your name, newbie?"

"Beyond."

"I see. And you're here for your Death Note, correct?"

"Yes."  
>The King chuckled, and gestured for Beyond to come closer. He did so, and sat (at the King's urging) on the arm of the throne of skulls.<p>

"Here, newbie. Your Death Note. You know how to use that thing?"

"Yes."

"Good. I rather like you, newbie. You're smart. Any questions?"

Beyond thought for a moment, his new, red-feathered wings flexing.

"I want to know... what happened to someone who is very dear to me. He died, and I want to know where he went."

The King chuckled again, a low, raspy sound,

"Oh I suppose I could tell you... but maybe later. Like I said, newbie, I like you, so I'll keep you around."

**End It All**

He couldn't do this. Not alone. What was the point? To live as someone else? No, Beyond couldn't do it. He _refused_ to live like that. After all, the fact he looked like L was cause enough for some major therapy. Nobody understood that just because he looked like L didn't mean he acted like L as well. Only one person had ever wanted to know the true Beyond Birthday, and he was dead. The same way that Beyond was about to go. Suicide.

He couldn't do this. He had no real purpose. The whole point to his exsistence was to serve the innocent people of the world, but never be apart of it. He would have no recognition, no friends, no family. Nothing. Ever. No one should live like that. How did L manage it? Oh that's right, because L was antisocial, he was awkward around people, he wasn't sure how to act. But Beyond was different. He _enjoyed_ be surrounded

by people. He liked talking and laughing. But as L's new replacement... that was no longer possible.

He was alone, because the only person to ever love him was gone. The only person he needed... Beyond opened his mouth, sliding in the cool, metal gun.

He couldn't do this... so he wouldn't.

**Bleeding**

Beyond had been covered in blood before, but it had never been his own. This was new to him, and slightly amusing. He could taste his own blood, and it tasted like every one of his victims had. His bloody nose just continued to bleed. He looked down to see that his shirt was stained... he couldn't seem to keep them clean.

"Hey are you okay?"

Beyond looked up, a young woman was standing in front of him. His eyes flicked up to her name and lifespan.

_ Believe Bridesmaid_

Quickly converting the number from Shinigami numbering to human, Beyond gave a small smile... she had a few hours at most.

"Yes, its just a bloody nose." he replied to her question.

Believe pulled a handkercheif from her purse and started cleaning the blood away.

"How about you come with me, and I'll get you some ice and wash your t-shirt."

"Thank you, that's very generous."

One hand was put in his pocket, and wrapped around the smooth handle of his pocket knife.

**Snow**

"A! A! A, wake up!"

Alexei rubbed his eyes, looking around confused.

"B? What's up... it's 7:15..." He fell back into the pillows, sleepy, hoping to go to sleep.

"A!" Beyond started tugging at his boyfriend's blankets. "Come on, get up."

But A just pulled the blankets over his head. Beyond sighed, and slid into the bed next to Alexei. A smiled and curled up against his boyfriend, snuggling close.

"A... guess what." Beyond whispered.

"What?"

"It's snowing!"

That would explain a lot, like why Beyond was so excited and why Alexei was so cold.

"That's nice, now be quiet."

But Beyond _really _ wanted to play outside, so he was antsy. He loved laying and cuddling with Alexei, but it had been a really long time since he had seen snow.

"Fine. I'm up. Let me get dressed." Alexei surrendered, sitting up. Beyond grinned and pulled Alexei into a fierce, loving kiss as a thank you.

Alexei smiled and distracted Beyond for a few minutes with kisses, but he couldn't hold the teen long. Pretty soon, they were bundled up and ready to head outside.

Beyond was like a little kid in the snow, running around, laughing and throwing snow balls.

"Alexei, come make snow angels with me!" He called, beckoning A forward.

A lay in the snow next to Beyond, moving his arms and legs to form the snow angels. Beyond rolled over suddenly, pinning A to the ground,

"I forgot... you don't need to make snow angels." he said. "Because you are one."

"I'm no angel." Alexei assured.

"Yes you are, you're _my_ angel. I don't know what I'd do without you."

They kissed, sweetly, as the snow fell around them.

**One Year Later:**

Beyond woke up, looking around confused. He glanced at his clock,

it's face read: _7:15 a.m._

He stood up and went to his window, pulling back the thick, dark curtains. The bright, gray, winter sky greeted him... along with thick, white flakes.

_'It's snowing'_ Beyond thought. But instead of running outside, he just closed the curtains, and curled up in his bed again.

_'Nothing is as beautiful as he was...'_

**Calm**

Roger had never witnessed a scene of such gruesom carnage before. How could someone had been so inhuman as to do... _this? _He pulled out a handkercheif, covering his mouth, and pushing down the urge to puke.

Before him lay the massacred body of three young people, all college students. Two were male, and one was female... at least, Roger was assuming two were male, one of the bodies was so torn up, they would have to use dental records to identify them.

No burning, no acid damage, just pure violence and murderous rage. Each body was a heap of blood, bones, and organs.

Surrounded by F.B.I. agents, Roger didn't feel any safer than he would walking down a dark and dirty alleyway alone in the middle of the night. That was because he knew who he was up against. He knew the person who had ripped through the bodies of three people like tissue paper.

Beyond Birthday.

The very thought of the ruby-eyed psychopath sent chills up Roger's spine... and the F.B.I. couldn't find him. He was still on the loose.

Roger opened the door into the living room, where yet more blood and horror awaited him. And sitting amongst the dead and the blood, was a young man, with messy black hair, alabastor skin, and the purest, crimson eyes that could ever exist. He sat, casually, on a chair in the center of the room, a jar of strawberry jam beside him. Roger caught a malicous glee in Beyond's triumphant smirk, but he was frozen, he couldn't make himself move or call out.

Beyond was covered with blood, and there were even a few handprints, a woman had clung to his shirt, in her dying moments.

_'Please, don't... don't kill me... I want to live. I can't die like this.'_ Roger could hear the echo of her screams in his ears.

Beyond seemed casual, and at ease, as though he were merely sitting in his living room, watching t.v. Not surrounded by the unidentifiable corpses of innocent people.

"...Beyond..." Roger managed to choke out.

Beyond winked at him, and then stood up to dissapeared through an open window, and Roger felt a sense of dread grow in the pit of his stomach. Somewhere, some poor person was going to stumble on a seen of carnage as bad as this, if not worse.

**Carnival Mirror**

It was like looking in a mirror. A sick, twisted mirror covered in blood, but a mirror none the less.

"So. You are Backup." L said, calmly.

"FUCK NO! My name is Beyond Birthday. I abandoned that stupid alias _Backup_ long ago." Beyond spat.

"Very well then, _Beyond_, care to explain _why_ you killed all those people?"

Beyond laughed, leaning his head back against the uncomfortable, metal chair he was handcuffed too.

"Because, their life span had hit zero. It was their time to die." he replied, smirking. "Someone had to make sure they died, right?"

"Their lifespan?" L asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Beyond sighed,

"All those years and Roger never told you?" he said, annoyed. "I can see the names and lifespans of any person I look at. If I can see their face that is."

"And how long have you been able to see 'lifespans'?"

"Since I was born, dumbass. It's these eyes of mine... They see too much."

L sat back, chewing on his thumb.

_'He's obviously crazy,'_ L thought. _'But his intelligence matches mine, maybe even exceeds mine... and he was able to fool everyone into thinking he was me. Even Watari. And it took little effort. Also, he was able to kill 198 people in secure locations with no planning. It took us 3 years and 4 months to catch him. How will I deal with him?'_

Beyond mimicked L's posture and facial expressions, and for a moment, L forgot he was looking at another person. He saw himself in the blood-splattered Beyond Birthday. He saw what he could have become... what he might someday become, if he didn't keep himself sane.

_'Is that why he was created, by whatever god rules over us? To be my perfect opposite, and yet... to be me exactly?'_ That thought made L shiver, and he looked away from his carnival mirror reflection.

"Beyond Birthday, you are too be imprisoned for life in a maximum security prison for the criminally insane, located in Los Angeles, California. Do you understand?"

"Yep... thanks for the challenge."

Beyond was taken away to be locked up for life... but L could still feel his eyes, the blood-red eyes that saw too much.

**Hand Against the Glass**

Beyond looked at himself in the mirror of his bathroom, and had to force down the simeltaneous urges to laugh and to smash the mirror. Every time he saw his reflection, he saw the great detective that had been the idol of both Beyond, and the boy Beyond loved. But that idol had caused the death of said love, maybe not directly... but it was still partly his fault.

But this time... he, Beyond, was covered the blood of a young man named Backyard Bottomslash. Mr. Bottomslash was quite dead, and lay on the floor in the other room, face down in a pool of blood.

So... this is what L would look like, covered in blood... Beyond rather liked the idea and he smiled.

He put a hand to the mirror, and smeared the blood against the, otherwise, flawless glass. He wished he could stain the flawless detective.

**Wall**

When A died, Beyond's heart broke... and some would say, what little sanity he had, dissapeared completely.

So, it was only natural, that Beyond would become... obessed with gaining the attention of the one man A looked up too more than anything, right? He needed something to take his mind off of the hurt and anger and sadness that threatened to swallow him up.

Beyond began working hard to be the greatest L that ever lived, he wanted to be the next heir. But Watari and Roger both agreed that he was too... unstable. So B was removed from the inheritance. And that was when Beyond left, desperate for L's attention in anyway possible.

When he was caught, L himself went through Beyond's apartment... and that's were he found it. The wall of himself. Every newspaper article of L's cases, pictures drawn from memory, clippets, photos, notes... everything that Beyond could find about L.

What would Beyond obsess about now? There wasn't much in prison.

"He will finally have to face the demons plauging him."

L turned to Watari, who had spoken, as though he knew L's thoughts. Which he usually did.

"This is good for him, as well as for the public... right?"

Watari nodded,

"Yes." he replied simply.

L looked down, still for a moment as he thought, before he and Watari left the scene, and went to the first interview of Beyond Birthday.


	3. Author's Note

A/N: I have discovered the name of the artist who inspired most of my work for this story. Joun Yu, who draws the MOST AMAZING BEYOND BIRTHDAY ART KNOWN TO MAN! So many thanks to the "Beyond The Limit" artist, Joun Yu


End file.
